


Jitters

by lil_1337



Category: FAKE
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for <a href="http://regisjr.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://regisjr.livejournal.com/"><b>regisjr</b></a>.  The prompt was - Dee and Ryo having trouble with wedding plans, seating, and decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jitters

"The colors are wrong! I specifically said ivory and peach. This is off white and apricot."

Dee smiled, watching as Ryo made another round of the room that would host the reception. "It's fine. No one is even going to notice, but you. Just relax."

Ryo brushed an imaginary piece of lint off a starched white tablecloth, frowning as he did so. He leaned over and picked up one of the small name cards then another with a groan. "They've messed up the seating too! The captain can't sit next to the commissioner! Not with my aunt at the table, they'll upset her with the stories they tell. You know how they always have to one up each other. I don't have seating chart with me to fix it and we don't have enough time to go home and get it. "

"Just move one of them." Dee pulled a cigarette out of the package and stuck it behind his ear. "There's room in the hallway for Rose."

"Dee!" Ryo looked up from the table really looking at his partner for the first time since they'd entered the room. "You're not still jealous after all these years are you?" A small smile chased across his face. "You know he is completely devoted to Diana. And I did choose you after all."

"I'm not jealous." Dee's false bravado brought a bigger smile to Ryo's face. "I just don't like him. Why did we even have to invite him?"

"Diana is my friend and I wanted her to share this day with us. It's important to be surrounded by the people you care about at times like this." He crossed the room and slipped his arms around Dee's waist. "You promised you'd behave, remember?"

"Do I have to?" Dee's voice took on a wheedling tone and his scowl softened then morphed into a smile as he pulled Ryo closer.

"Yes." Ryo smiled back, resting his forehead against Dee's. "If not for Bikky then for Carol. She'll never forgive you if you ruin her wedding day."

Dee sighed sounding put upon though his smile never wavered. "The things I do for you two."

"I'll make it up to you." The kiss was soft, but full of promise and Dee returned it eagerly knowing that Ryo might get hung up on details, but he never made promises he didn't keep.


End file.
